The present invention relates to a portable electronic computer and, more particularly, to a portable electronic function calculator for calculating function operations with a function keyboard.
In the conventional function calculator, just after a calculation has been completed, a functional operation on the result of the calculation cannot be calculated by simply actuating some functional keyboard. Further, conventionally, a functional operation such as "SIN 30" is started by key inputting "SIN", "3", "0", and "ENTER", thus needing to actuate the enter key. It is impossible to eliminate the actuation of the enter key.